<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Coppa delle Meraviglie by Sango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851244">La Coppa delle Meraviglie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango'>Sango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Han-Gyaku-Sei Million Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Comedy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rurou e Kakka sono in missione. L'Arthur che si ritroveranno a dover affrontare è di un tipo molto particolare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakka Arthur/Rurou Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Coppa delle Meraviglie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La storia partecipa alla terza settimana del COW-T 10 di Lande di Fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era stata Renkin a dire che loro due erano i più adatti per quella missione. Perché le donne erano fuori gioco per forza di gioco, e Tekken non lo si poteva nemmeno prendere in considerazione per un compito del genere. Ed ecco spiegato perché il compito di infiltrarsi in quel Host Club era stato affidato proprio, tra tutti, a Rurou e Kakka.<br/>Quando Kakka aveva ascoltato il piano elaborato da Renkin aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai funzionato, almeno non per lui. Rurou non avrebbe avuto nessun problema, naturalmente, perché era il genere di uomo a cui le donne morivano dietro in continuazione, ma lui non era l'esatto opposto e nessuno lo avrebbe mai preso sul serio se si fosse proposto come host. E invece si sbagliava di grosso, perché il proprietario del locale si era dimostrato molto più entusiasta di lui che di Rurou.<br/>Avevano rilevato la presenza di un Arthur in quel posto ormai una settimana prima e avevano deciso di indagare per capire chi fosse e poter così distruggere la sua Excalibur. Così Rurou e Kakka avevano iniziato a lavorare lì e, con grande sorpresa del più giovane, avevano riscosso entrambi un enorme e immediato successo. Rurou, come c'era da aspettarsi, aveva conquistato le clienti con il suo aspetto figo e le sue impeccabili maniere da gentiluomo. Kakka, al contrario, le faceva squittire tutte per quanto era carino e adorabile. Il proprietario, poi, aveva deciso di accentuare i loro punti di forza con dei vestiti adatti e, se Rurou era sempre abbigliato con eleganti completi giacca e cravatta, i vestiti da lavoro di Kakka assomigliavano in tutto e per tutto a quelli di una principessa provocante e peccaminosa, situazione che lo faceva morire di imbarazzo ogni singolo istante che era costretto a passare là dentro.<br/>La cosa peggiore, però, era che dopo una settimana di indagini non avevano ancora la minima idea di chi fosse l'Arthur che stavano cercando né, tantomeno, che tipo di Excalibur usasse. Nemmeno Brigitte e Bethor erano state in grado di scoprire qualcosa, più che altro perché i loro fondi erano molto limitati e si erano potuti permettere di farle infiltrare come clienti solo la prima sera, e pure per pochissimo tempo perché in quel locale costava tutto tantissimo, perfino l'acqua.<br/>La situazione si risolse solo la settima sera dal loro arrivo al Host Club. O meglio, riuscirono a sconfiggere l'Arthur la settima sera dal loro arrivo al Host Club ma, per quanto riguardava Kakka, i problemi non si risolsero proprio per niente. Al contrario si moltiplicarono! Ma andiamo con ordine.<br/>Quella sera andarono al lavoro come sempre, e come sempre si cambiarono prima di iniziare il loro turno. Per Rurou era stato preparato un completo nero su nero che metteva in evidenza il suo fisico e la sua naturale eleganza. Kakka, invece, fu costretto a indossare una cosa tutta lacci e pizzo, nera e rossa, molto più striminzita del solito. E come già detto, non è che il suo capo gli avesse mai permesso di indossare qualcosa in grado di coprirlo lo stretto indispensabile per non sembrare un poco di buono.<br/>Kakka non notò nulla di strano per un paio d'ore, a parte l'aumenti dei gridolini estasiati delle donne, e anche di diversi uomini, che lo vedevano abbigliato a quel modo. E tuttavia, aveva ormai fatto l'abitudine alla stranezza della gente che frequentava quel posto, perché aveva capito che lì erano proprio quei comportamenti ridicoli a essere considerati del tutto normali.<br/>Rurou, invece, dall'altra parte della sala, qualcosa di strano lo notò. Uno dei suoi colleghi sembrava aver irritato la propria cliente, che si stava lamentando a gran voce di quanto fosse scadente l'host che le era capitato. Prima che qualcun'altro potesse intervenire, fu il proprietario in persona a farsi avanti. Porse alla donna una coppa piena di quello che sembrava champagne , dicendo che era un'offerta della casa in segno di scuse. Lei bevve e la sua espressione passò, nella frazione di un secondo, da stizzita ad adorante. Pochi istanti dopo si stava strusciando senza vergogna, e con intenti fin troppo chiari, sul host che aveva appena denigrato, come una gattina in calore.<br/>Era chiaro che c'era qualcosa che non andava, in quello che era appena successo, ma l'attenzione di Rurou venne catturata per qualche istante dalla sua cliente, che reclamava i suoi servigi, e lui perse la sua occasione di passare all'azione. Quando si girò di nuovo, infatti, il proprietario era sparito, e con lui era sparita anche la coppa che aveva offerto alla cliente scontenta solo qualche minuto prima. Non era la prima volta che Rurou assisteva a una scena simile, anche se nelle occasioni precedenti non era mai stato così vicino da riuscire a cogliere i particolari che avrebbero fugato i suoi dubbi, e anche i suoi colleghi gli avevano parlato spesso del grande carisma che il loro capo riusciva a esercitare con tutte le loro clienti, perciò Rurou aveva cominciato a farsi un'idea ben precisa di cosa stesse succedendo l' dentro, anche se non aveva prove a supporto della sua teoria. Quello che era appena successo, invece, non fece altro che confermare i suoi sospetti e dargli la prova che cercava.<br/>Deciso a mettere fine a quella storia una volta per tutte, ignorò senza farsi nessuno scrupolo la sua cliente e perlustrò con lo sguardo tutta la grande sala nella quale si svolgevano le attività del Host Club, alla ricerca di quello che ormai era sicuro fosse l'Arthur al quale stavano dando la caccia. Quando finalmente lo trovò il suo cuore si gelò per la paura, e poi si sciolse e arse al sacro fuoco della rabbia che lo stava divorando.<br/>Quel bastardo aveva appena costretto Kakka a bere dalla sua coppa, che a quel punto Rurou era certo fosse una Excalibur, e il suo giovane compagno aveva assunto immediatamente un'espressione tormentata. Il proprietario si era chinato su di lui e gli aveva detto qualcosa che da quella distanza Rurou non poteva sentire, poi gli aveva messo un braccio intorno alla vita, lo aveva aiutato ad alzarsi e aveva iniziato a condurlo fuori dalla sala.<br/>Rurou non perse altro tempo e si lanciò al loro inseguimento, anche se fu ostacolato da clienti, colleghi e perfino divani, che sembravano aver deciso di fare a gare per vedere chi avrebbe ostacolato di più il suo cammino. Alla fine riuscì a uscire da quella dannatissima stanza, ma a quel punto di Kakka e del proprietario non c'era più traccia da nessuna parte. Sempre più in ansia, e più arrabbiato, per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere al giovane Arthur, Rurou iniziò a spalancare le porte di tutte le stanze che si trovavano sul corridoio nel quale era finito, che risultarono però completamente deserte, e corse per tutto il palazzo alla sua ricerca.<br/>Quando finalmente lo trovò, Kakka era davvero in una pessima situazione. Era steso su un letto, l'espressione sofferente e i vestiti aperti, perlomeno quei pochi che gli erano rimasti addosso, mentre il proprietario torreggiava su di lui e lo toccava ovunque con quelle sue mani unticce. Rurou non gli permise nemmeno di aprire bocca. Estrasse le sue pistole e colpì la coppa fino a ridurla in mille pezzi, e poi la colpì ancora giusto per sicurezza, privandolo in questo modo del suo potere, qualunque esso fosse. A quel punto Kakka parve riscuotersi dal suo stato e capire la situazione, perché afferrò il suo grimorio e le suonò a quel maniaco pervertito di santa ragione.<br/>Venne fuori che l'Excalibur del proprietario aveva la capacità di creare dal nulla un liquido afrodisiaco e che l'uomo aveva usato quel particolare potere per far prosperare la sua attività. Tuttavia, furono Brigitte e Bethor a scoprirlo, dopo che Rurou le contattò per informarle che la missione era stata portata a compimento, che l'Arthur che aveva sconfitto necessitava con tutta probabilità di cure mediche che loro non avevano nessuna intenzione di prestargli e che lui e Kakka sarebbero andati direttamente nella loro stanza d'albergo e avrebbero davvero gradito di non essere disturbati almeno fino alla mattina dopo, ma sarebbe stato meglio il pomeriggio. E le due fate li accontentarono, anche perché dopo aver interrogato l'ormai ex Arthur si erano fatte un'idea ben precisa di cosa stesse succedendo, dentro quella camera d'albergo.<br/>In effetti, nella suddetta camera d'albergo che condividevano da quando era iniziata la loro missione, stava succedendo qualcosa che né Rurou né Kakka si sarebbero aspettati, o che avrebbero solo potuto immaginare, anche solo una settimana prima. E se Rurou stava affrontando la situazione senza nessun particolare patema d'animo, come era nella sua natura, la stessa cosa non si poteva dire per Kakka. Ma come dargli torto? In fondo era lui quello che era stato drogato, era lui quello che non riusciva a controllare le reazioni del suo corpo a ogni minimo stimolo e, come se tutto questo già non bastasse, era sempre lui quello che stava per essere scopato da uno dei suoi compagni di battaglia.<br/>Ce n'era abbastanza per far venire patemi d'animo a chiunque, ma per Kakka la situazione si presentava ancora peggiore di quella che avrebbe potuto essere per una persona normale. Il perché era presto detto: Kakka Arthur era ancora vergine. Come se questo non fosse già abbastanza sufficiente per fargli desiderare una morta atroce per l'imbecille che lo aveva cacciato in quel guaio, la cosa peggiore era che non aveva la minima esperienza in quel genere di cose. Proprio niente, nulla, nemmeno le basi! E questo poteva portare a una sola e terrificante conclusione: si sarebbe di certo reso ridicolo di fronte a Rurou, e se c'era qualcuno con cui non voleva fare brutte figure questo era proprio lui.<br/>Kakka non si era mai soffermato ad analizzare il perché di questi suoi sentimenti, si era sempre e solo limitato a prendere atto della loro esistenza. E anche Rurou aveva più o meno fatto lo stesso, anche se lui, al contrario del compagno più giovane, era stato meno consapevole di quello che provava. Fino a quella sera. Perché a quel punto non poteva più negare l'evidenza, e l'evidenza era che voleva Kakka tutto per sé. Ed era vero che avrebbe tanto voluto avere la possibilità di pestare il loro nemico molto di più di quanto non avessero già fatto, ma in fondo pensava anche che avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per l'opportunità che aveva creato per lui.<br/>Con estrema gentilezza, perché sapeva perfettamente che Kakka era sul punto di perdere la testa, e per più di una ragione, iniziò ad accarezzarlo con movimenti lenti e lievi. Quando capì che le sue azioni non avrebbero fatto impazzire il compagno, perlomeno non per sentimenti negativi, si chinò a baciarlo. E continuò a insistere finché Kakka non gli diede la risposta che stava aspettando. Il ragazzo ricambiò il suo bacio con esitazione, ma Rurou prese il gesto come un via libera e si affrettò a togliergli i pochi vestiti che gli erano rimasti addosso, prima di spogliarsi a sua volta.<br/>Quello che successe dopo lasciò Kakka senza fiato. E con una voglia ancora più grande di quella provocatagli dall'Excalibur afrodisiaca. Perché Rurou sapeva esattamente dove toccarlo per farlo andare a fuoco e per farlo supplicare di non fermarsi e di dargli di più. E il suo compagno e novello amante lo accontentò con molto piacere. Affondò dentro di lui con un sospiro soddisfatto e si mosse con attenzione, per dargli tutto il piacere possibile. A ogni spinta Kakka lo sentiva premere contro qualcosa al suo interno che lo faceva letteralmente urlare per il piacere, e più Rurou affondava con forza, più Kakka urlava.<br/>Venne quasi all'improvviso, senza nemmeno bisogno che Rurou toccasse la sua erezione congestionata. Gli era bastato sentirlo sbattere dentro di sé ancora e ancora per raggiungere l'orgasmo, e Rurou sembrava oltremodo soddisfatto di quella sua reazione a ciò che gli stava facendo. Venne anche lui, poco dopo, ma fu subito chiaro che una sola volta non gli sarebbe bastata, e Kakka si preparò ad affrontare una notte molto faticosa. Ma, stranamente, Rurou non lo sentì lamentarsi nemmeno una volta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>